powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Eye
The power to possess at least one eye with supernatural properties. Also Called * Dōjutsu (Naruto) * Magical Eye *Special Eye Capabilities The user possesses at least one eye with magical or otherwise supernatural properties. Applications * Hypnotic Vision ** Mind Control * Killing Eyes * Ocular Techniques * Penance Stare Associations * Electronic Eyes * Selective Limb Empowerment Limitations * Any abilities the eye(s) grant may be nullified if said eye(s) are damaged, destroyed or removed. Known Users Gallery Oboro.jpg|Oboro (Basilisk) can use her Mystic Eyes to nullify the special abilities of any ninja who meets her stare directly. Lelouch Geass.jpg|The Geass in Lelouch's (Code Geass) eyes grants him the power of "absolute obedience," allowing him to hypnotize others and plant post-hypnotic suggestions in their minds. Lelouch's_Evolved_Geass.png|Though initially limited to one, Lelouch's (Code Geass) Geass eventually evolved to encompass both eyes. Hades Demon's Eye.png|Hades (Fairy Tail) possesses the Demon's Eye. Along with increase his already incredible Magic Power, the eye allows him to perform one of Zeref's Black Arts and use Living Magic. Sasuke3.jpg|The Uchiha clan's Sharingan (Naruto) grants superhuman eyesight, the ability to read body language, hypnosis, and the power to copy the jutsus of other ninja. Sasuke-eternal.png|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Along with possessing standard Sharingan abilites, the Mangekyō Sharingan grants the ability to cast the Tsukoyomi, access Amaterasu's flames and perform Susanoo. Hinata's_byakugan.jpg|The Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clan's Byakugan (Naruto) grants a wide variety of vision powers, such as near-360-Degree Vision, Telescopic Vision, and X-Ray Vision. Madara_Rinnegan_HD.png|The Rinnegan (Naruto) is said to be the most powerful and exalted of the three different dōjutsu, granting a family of abilities known as the Six Paths Techniques; the Deva Path, the Asura Path, the Human Path, the Animal Path, the Preta Path, the Naraka Path, and the Outer Path. Tenseigan_Activated.PNG|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Tenseigan, created by combining the Byakugan with the Ōtsutsuki clan's chakra. Kaguya's_dojutsu.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Rinne Sharingan, the progenitor technique of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, as a third eye. Ketsu.jpg|The Chinoike Clan's Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants powerful mind control abilities as well as the ability to manipulate blood and metalic liquids. Shinigami_Eyes_View.jpg|Shinigami, as well as humans with Shinigami Eyes (Death Note) can learn the name and perceive the remaining lifespan of a human by just looking at their faces. Mio Sakamoto Eye.jpg|Mio Sakamoto's (Strike Witches) Magic Eye enables her enhanced vision capabilities, though it weakens when she is low on magic power. MadEye.jpg|Alastor Moody (Harry Potter) truly lives up to his epithet of Mad-Eye. 300px-Wrath_redone.png|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) displays his Ultimate Eye, which allows him to perceive the outcome of actions, allowing him to counter and defeat his opponents with incredible ease. Redeye H.png|Redeye's (Valkyrie Crusade) central eye allows her to kill anything who looks into it. SilverEyes.jpg|Ruby Rose (RWBY) is descended from a line of silver-eyed warriors, said warriors said to be able to strike down Grimm with a single look. Category:Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power